Caleidoscópio de Retalhos
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Ele seria um homem bonito, caso não fosse todo recortado. No entanto, Piper sabia qual beleza era a mais importante. Lit/Piper.


**Título:** Caleidoscópio de Retalhos.

**Censura:** M – 15 anos.

**Shipper:** Litierses/Piper.

**Descrição:** Ele seria um homem bonito, caso não fosse todo recortado. No entanto, Piper sabia qual beleza era a mais importante. Lit/Piper.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens descritos aqui pertencem ao Rick Riordan. É uma pena que eu não tive a ideia antes.

**N/A: Certo, talvez eu **_**seja**_** louca por escrever sobre esse casal. Mas quando Jason descreveu o Lit, minha mente inquieta imediatamente imaginou esse enredo. Espero que vocês gostem. E, ah, o trecho centralizado faz parte da música **_**1 + 1**_**, da Beyoncé.**

**PS: Contém lemon, mas a Piper tem 15 ou 16 anos, então significa que isso **_**não é**_** uma grande coisa.**

**AVISO: Contém spoilers de **_**O Herói Perdido**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único.<strong>

Jason ainda não se lembrava dela.

Mas agora estava claro que não era por causa da sua perda de memória. Eles nunca haviam ficado juntos de fato. A noite em que ele a beijara não foi mais do que um fruto da Névoa. Nada mais do que memórias implantadas no subconsciente de Piper. Memórias _ilusórias_. Ela não gostava de ficar pensando sobre como a boca dos dois pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente, ou como ela gostou de ter uma mão dele em sua cintura e a outra em sua nuca enquanto o céu estava cheio de estrelas brilhantes acima deles. Pensar sobre isso machucava.

Ela estava tentando manter isso fora de sua mente quando foi parar na casa de Midas com Jason e Leo e conheceu Litierses. Aliás, Midas tinha razão. O nome de Lit era _realmente _horrível. Pensar sobre isso sempre arrancava um sorriso dos lábios de Piper. Infelizmente, sorrir estava se tornando uma raridade. Piper não conseguia se concentrar em nada além do seu pai nas mãos de Encélado, porque ela não conseguia enxergar um caminho onde tudo desse certo. Por mais que Thalia e as caçadoras estivessem dispostas a ajudar, Piper não conseguia enxergar um caminho onde o seu pai sairia _vivo_ daquela história. Talvez ela, como aquele homem cherokee, precisasse fazer um sacrifício. O homem sacrificara a sua esposa pelo seu povo e pela paz. Mas não era justo que o _seu pai_ fosse o preço pela paz e por seus amigos.

Piper fechou os olhos e rolou para o lado. O colchão estava um pouco mais frio do lado direito da cama. Os lençóis de ouro eram um pouco mais frios que os normais, mas esquentavam rapidamente ao contato do corpo, além de serem tão confortáveis quanto os lençóis de algodão. Ela suspirou, ainda de olhos fechados. O lugar onde ela estava era uma choupana abandonada no meio do mato, inteiramente feita de madeira. O telhado era feito por telhas de barro, e havia uma goteira bem próxima à cama velha e grande. Embora Piper não a visse com os olhos fechados, ainda podia ouvi-la. Era como um mini relógio, a alertando que o tempo estava passando.

_Tic-tac_, _tic-tac_, _tic-tac_...

Piper mordeu seu lábio inferior, mastigando-o entre os dentes brancos e alinhados. Ela sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo para sentir pele de seu lábio rasgando e o gosto de sangue em sua boca. Seus olhos estavam úmidos, e algumas lágrimas ameaçavam a cair. Ela dificilmente chorava. Apenas uma ameaça contra a vida de seu pai poderia deixar seus nervos em frangalhos assim.

Vagarosamente, a coberta se mexeu sobre ela. Piper sentiu o tecido de ouro deslizando por cima de seu corpo, mas se manteve parada. Uma mão quente alcançou seu corpo. Ela reconhecia o toque. Deixou que seu corpo obedecesse aos comandos daquele que a tocava. Suavemente, virou, deixando suas costas coladas ao colchão, bem no meio da cama. Ela não abriu os olhos, pois sabia o que encontraria lá quando o fizesse. Eles estavam cada vez mais úmidos, e então seria impossível negar que ela estava chorando.

Mas nem manter seus olhos fechados foi o suficiente para disfarças as lágrimas ou dar uma indicação forte o bastante que queria apenas ignorá-las. Um corpo quente ficou em cima do de Piper. Era o dono das mãos habilidosas. Ele cobriu o corpo todo dela. Seus músculos não eram grandes, mas a largura de seus ombros era quase o dobro dos de Piper. Ele fazia com que ela se sentisse protegida, e, embora ela preferisse acreditar que não precisava ser protegida, admitia — _só_ para si — que aquela era a sensação mais incrível do mundo. Ter o corpo dele sobre o seu, um se moldando ao outro. Normalmente era o corpo dela que se moldava ao dele, pois os músculos dele eram rígidos demais para que fosse o contrário. Um dos dedos dele vagou pela pele do rosto de Piper, limpando o resquício de umidade que havia nos longos cílios que faziam sombra na bochecha dela, quase tocando-a. Mesmo na penumbra do quarto ele podia admirar a cena.

— Vai ficar tudo bem — Litierses sussurrou para Piper. Ele não queria prometer, pois havia dito a si que jamais faria uma promessa que não poderia cumprir para Piper, mas a sua frase _teve _som de promessa. Suas palavras eram quase febris.

— Você não sabe disso — ela retrucou, com raiva. Abriu seus olhos, e o caleidoscópio de cores estava ali como acontecia em todas às vezes. Por causa das lágrimas, no entanto, ele estava mais bonito que nunca, as variações de cores aumentando confirme Piper movia os seus olhos. — Você não pode me prometer isso, Lit. — Mais algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos, e Litierses se apressou para enxugá-las com suas mãos. Ele beijou os olhos de Piper levemente, sentindo as pálpebras dela tremularem contra seus lábios.

— Eu não estou te prometendo, Piper. Você tem razão, eu _não_ _posso_ te prometer isso. Mas eu te prometo que vou fazer o possível para salvar seu pai. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você — ele sussurrou. Seus grandes olhos eram o espelho da promessa que ele fazia nesse momento. Por trás de toda a intensidade, havia súplica. Litierses suplicava que Piper acreditasse nele.

Piper queria dizer "Salve o meu pai, Lit. Me proteja", mas, assim como ele não podia prometer isso, ela não podia pedir. Então, ao invés disso, ela apenas ergueu suas mãos e as colocou em concha no rosto dele, uma de cada lado. Ela conseguia sentir as cicatrizes do rosto de Litierses nas palmas de suas mãos, mas já estava acostumada com elas. Piper não se importava. Lit era muito mais do que apenas aquelas cicatrizes. O coração de Piper batia erraticamente em seu peito, e seu lábio inferior tremia. Sua foz falhou um pouco quando ela finalmente sussurrou para Lit a segunda coisa que ela mais ansiava por dizer.

— Me abrace, Lit.

Piper precisava se sentir protegida. Ela se sentia assim com Lit.

Litierses colou o seu corpo nu ao dela, também nu. Eles sempre dormiam assim, como se apenas o calor do corpo do outro fosse a garantia de uma noite de sono tranquila. Ele envolveu Piper com seus braços quentes, a abrigando em seu peito. Ela suspirou e escorregou suas mãos pelos ombros de Lit, abraçando-o de volta. Aquilo, no entanto, não era o suficiente. Piper precisava de mais, como nunca havia precisado antes. Ela queria consolo, além de amor e abrigo. Ela podia ser filha de Afrodite, mas era tão confiante quanto a sua aparência quanto qualquer adolescente normal. Por isso foi necessário que uma grande onda de coragem a tomasse para que ela alcançasse Lit. Ela o beijou febrilmente, cobrindo os lábios dele com os seus, esmagando-os. Os lábios dele também tinham algumas cicatrizes, mas Piper não se importava. Litierses era um dos homens mais bonitos que ela havia conhecido.

Depois que salvou o seu pai de sua irmã e das outras pessoas que haviam voltado ao normal após a chuva, Lit começou a seguir Jason, Leo e ela. Piper foi a primeira a perceber isso, e o confrontou. Foi uma surpresa quando Lit se ofereceu para ajuda-los. Tendo certeza de que Jason e Leo negariam a ajuda dele, Piper manteve a presença de Lit camuflada. Ela se encontrava com ele apenas ocasionalmente para não despertar suspeitas em Leo ou Jason. Então, no final do dia, a coisa foi mais longe do que ambos pretendiam. Eles se beijaram, e o beijo foi apenas o começo da história dos dois. Lit trazia consigo apenas algumas coisas. Uma mochila mágica de ouro, como a que Midas havia feito para ela, cheia de coisas como lençóis — iguais aos que ele estavam deitados agora —, colchão inflável, roupa... e, além da mochila e das coisas que haviam dentro dela, sua espada. Apenas o necessário. Conforme suas palavras, ele não queria "ficar um paço a mais do que o suficiente para atrás". Aquela foi a primeira vez que Piper se sentiu protegida por Lit.

Ela ouviu Lit gemer enquanto o continuava beijando. O som era incrível. Apesar de se beijarem constantemente e conhecerem o corpo um do outro como o seu próprio, a relação de ambos nunca havia ultrapassado a fase dos amassos calorosos nus e dos toques. Eles nunca haviam feito sexo, não _realmente_.

Litierses parou o beijo e se apoiou nos cotovelos para poder olhar Piper nos olhos. Será que a sua garota queria o que ele estava achando que ela queria? Ele encarou os olhos de Piper, e percebeu que ela queria sim o que ele estava achando. Piper o queria. Uma sensação poderosa cresceu dentro de si. Um novo caleidoscópio brilhou nos olhos de Piper, mas dessa vez não por causa das lágrimas. Ele imaginou se ela não o enxergava como ele era — um monte de retalhos fodidos. Seu rosto era quase que inteiramente recortado, mas Piper não pareceu se incomodar em nenhum momento. A sua garota era muito atípica para uma filha de Afrodite. E talvez isso fosse a coisa que mais encantasse Lit.

Lit não perguntou a Piper se ela tinha certeza. Se ela estava ali com ele agora, ela _tinha _certeza. Piper poderia ser impulsiva, mas nunca fora leviana. Ele abaixou seu rosto de encontro ao dela e recomeçou o beijo, indo em um ritmo mais devagar dessa vez. Ele fez com que os lábios dela moldassem aos seus para depois beijá-la como ela merecia, sugando o seu lábio inferior e o mordiscando, provocando-a. Demorou apenas alguns segundos para que Piper estivesse arfante embaixo de si.

Se havia uma coisa que Lit se orgulhava, era de suas mãos. Elas manejavam a sua espada com destreza, além de serem bastante ágeis, hábeis e suaves. Ele correu sua mão pelo pescoço de Piper enquanto se apoiava com apenas uma mão no colchão. Do pescoço, seus dedos gentis desceram pela clavícula de Piper e para o vão entre os seios. Ele observou as mãos frágeis de Piper agarrarem os lençóis de ouro da cama, algo que ele havia roubado da casa de seu pai antes de partir. Ela se inclinou na direção dele, arqueando o seu corpo. Sua doce Pip estava pedindo por mais. Pela primeira vez, Litierses não hesitou em lhe dar mais, mesmo tendo certeza de que as coisas não seriam tão simples assim para ele. Fazia um bom tempo. Na verdade, desde que voltara a vida, Lit nunca mais tocara em uma mulher. E não se podia fazer essas coisas enquanto se estava morto. Sim, fazia um bom _e longo_ tempo. Lit desceu sua boca úmida para os seios pequenos de Piper. Ele a ouviu gemendo enquanto sentia as mãos dela em seus cabelos, puxando-os. Sem parar, Lit lambeu o mamilo rosa enquanto sua outra mão massageava a lateral do outro seio dela. Nada disso era desconhecido para os dois, então por que tudo soava inteiramente novo?

Não importava. Não _agora_, ao menos. Suas mãos febris continuaram tocando-a por mais um tempo infindável, até que ele percebeu.

Lit conhecia sua Piper o suficiente para saber como ela _estava_. Ele empurrou as pernas dela para lados opostos com os seus joelhos, abrindo-as. Após se abaixar um pouco, Lit beijou o umbigo de Piper, e então a olhou _daquela_ forma. Isso fez com que ela corasse. Ele conseguiu sentir o calor irradiando das bochechas de Piper Ele massageou o quadril dela com movimentos circulares enquanto se encaixava em uma posição confortável para ambos, tudo sem nunca desviar os olhos dela. Lit sabia que Piper estava relaxada — e talvez isso se devesse aos longos momentos de intimidade que eles tinham —, por isso começou a se movimentar, impulsionando os seus quadris para frente.

Piper podia ser nova, mas não era inexperiente a ponto de não saber sobre a dor. Ela já tinha ouvido sobre isso de algumas meninas mais velhas em algumas escolas em que estudara. Ela se lembrava também de ouvir de que não era fácil sentir prazer na primeira vez, mas que ele vinha naturalmente nas próximas. No entanto, quando Lit a penetrou, doeu mais do que ela esperava. Ela deixou escapar algumas lágrimas, as quais ele limpou gentilmente, sussurrando palavras gentis no ouvido dela. Mas os nervos de Piper já estavam em frangalhos, por isso as lágrimas não pararam aí. Ela continuou chorando silenciosamente, e Lit não disse nada. Ele limpava as lágrimas de Piper sem se mostrar aborrecido ou impaciente.

Depois de algum tempo, Lit começou a se mexer. Foi um pouco desconfortável no começo, mas depois Piper achou prazer no ritmo que dele. Litierses se mexia vagarosa e amorosamente contra Piper, seus quadris embalados em um ritmo suave que desse prazer a ela. Suas mãos a tocavam com reverência e adoração, sempre suaves. Ele adorava arrancar gemidos envergonhados de prazer de Piper com elas. Seus olhos nunca deixavam os dela, ou o rosto emoldurado pelos cabelos repicados. Mesmo na penumbra, era impossível deixar de admirá-la. Lit lamentou ter apenas a lua para iluminá-la. Talvez em outro momento eles pudessem voltar a estarem juntos em um gramado, em baixo do sol. Só o dia deixaria que ele a admirasse tanto quanto ela merecia. Ele se abaixou para beijá-la docemente nos lábios, enquanto seus quadris ainda continuavam com os movimentos lentos contra os dela. Piper enrolou uma de suas pernas no quadril de Lit, e isso fez com que fosse possível ele ir mais fundo. O prazer finalmente se tornou real para ela, e _palpável_.

Lit podia ser melhor com a sua espada do que com palavras, mas em nenhum momento anterior lhe faltou o que dizer — como acontecia agora. Quando Lit sentiu o corpo de Piper vir contra o seu, ele não pôde mais se segurar. E ambos alcançaram o limite _juntos_ — ao mesmo tempo.

Piper tentou se afastar de Litierses assim que teve forças, mas ele a impediu de fazer isso. Ela não queria que ele visse que ela estava chorando novamente. Ela não queria aparentar fragilidade. O orgasmo veio com uma brusquidão que os nervos dela não puderam suportar.

— Shh — ele fez. — Deixe-me te segurar, Piper. Eu estou aqui por você, então deixe-me te segurar.

Ela podia jurar que havia três palavras específicas dançando nos lábios de Lit agora, mas tudo o que ele fez foi continuar pedindo para que ela o deixasse segurá-la. Piper finalmente o abraçou, deixando que ele a consolasse por tudo o que estava passando. Parecia tão errado lamentar sobre coisas ruins logo após ter acabado de viver algo tão incrível quanto aquilo com Lit. No entanto, Litierses parecia compreendê-la perfeitamente. Ele apenas a manteve em seus braços quentes, sem se mexer, ainda permanecendo dentro dela, como se adivinhasse que ela não poderia suportar ficar mais longe que o necessário dele nesse momento. Ela enterrou o seu rosto no pescoço de Lit e ficou grudada nele como se ele fosse o próprio ar.

Já estava amanhecendo quando Lit se mexeu.

— Eu não gostaria de ficar longe de você agora, mas você tem que ir até os seus amigos antes que eles acordem, Pip — ele sussurrou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo dela atrás da orelha. A mecha era curta demais, e voltou ao seu lugar assim que ele a soltou.

Piper piscou e assentiu.

Ela se levantou com cuidado e Lit a ajudou a colocar suas roupas, trocando sorrisos com ela. Antes que ela saísse da choupana, Lit a abraçou uma última vez e beijou a ponta de seu nariz, deixando que seus dedos gentis escorregassem pela pele da bochecha.

— Lembre-se — ele murmurou — Eu vou estar tão perto de você quanto eu puder. Então não se preocupe.

Piper assentiu mais uma vez. Ela se lembraria disso.

Era isso que estava dando forças a ela agora para se afastar de Litierses.

Piper se afastou da choupana e andou até onde Leo e Jason haviam armado o acampamento. O treinador Hedge estava dormindo, abraçado a um monte de grama, e Leo também dormia, bem ao lado do fogo, que durara a noite inteira e ainda estava aceso. Ela olhou no lugar onde deveria estar Jason, mas ele não estava ali. Piper olhou a sua volta e o viu, a encarando.

— Onde você estava? — Ele sussurrou baixinho para não acordar os outros, mas Piper pôde notar a raiva em sua voz. — Eu acordei e você não estava dormindo aqui. Fiquei preocupado. — Os olhos de Jason a analisavam minimamente, pegando cada detalhe diferente: os olhos, inchados pelo choro e ao mesmo tempo mais maduros; o sorriso de Piper, que parecia ser triste e satisfeito ao mesmo tempo; as curvas do corpo dela, que pareciam mais pronunciadas agora que antes. E todo o resto.

Piper improvisou rapidamente.

— Eu fui dar uma volta. Não fui muito longe. — Era tecnicamente verdade. A choupana não ficava mais que quinze metros mata adentro.

— Certo. Mas deixe para dar voltas mais tarde. Nós não poderíamos dar o luxo de nos separarmos agora, Piper. — Ele suspirou, e se virou de costas para ela. — Comece a arrumar as coisas. Eu vou acordar o Leo e o treinador e nós já vamos partir — disse ele, começando a andar.

Alguns metros adiante, Piper viu um arbusto se mexendo. Seus ombros relaxaram ao ver Lit lá. Ele parecia irritado. Piper imaginou se era por causa de Jason.

"Eu estou bem", ela movimentou seus lábios. Queria que ele deixasse sua irritação de lado.

"Eu estou aqui por você", Lit movimentou seus lábios de volta. Aquilo era tranquilizador. Lit estava ali, apenas a alguns metros de distância. Ele estava ali.

Por _ela_.

_When my days look low,_ | Quando meus dias parecerem deprimentes,  
><em>Pull me in close and don't let me go.<em> | Puxe-me para perto e não me deixe ir.  
><em>Make love to me.<em> | Faça amor comigo.  
><em>So, when te world is at war,<em> | Então, quando o mundo estiver em guerra,  
><em>Let our love heal us all.<em> | Deixe o nosso amor curar a todos nós.  
><em>Right now, baby, make love to me.<em> | Agora, baby, faça amor comigo.  
><em>Oh, make love to me.<em> | Ah, faça amor comigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
